Knock, Knock Who's There?
by Pappii
Summary: Somethings up in the Akatsuki and Itachi cant figure out what it is. Who or what resides in the 'empty' room? And who went to get the ice cream? Rated for language in later chapters and hints at Yaoi mainly SasoDei. Complete Crack. Collab. Crud Summary.
1. What's In Here?

Ah, yes. Welcome to the random ramblings that are the gateway to the minds of my sister, Shadow Bannana, and myself. Here, you can read about some of the ideas we have come up with whilst we are supposed to sleeping.

This is 'Knock Knock. Who's There?' This is a story about Bannana's and my OC's, Athren and Rain, whom are both Akatsuki members, although poor Itachi doesn't know who they are or whats behind the door.

**Disclaimer: **Neither me nor Bannana own any of the characters of Naruto. (Although I wish Sasori and Deidara were mine). Sadly, they all belong to Kishimoto . (-restrains Bannana from stealing the rights to Naruto- Not yet, shortie. Not yet.) Although, we do own Athren and Rain whom are our OCs based on ourselves. But more on them later.

* * *

**What's In Here?**

Itachi walked down the deserted corridor, full of doors which lead to the dormitories of each of the teams of the Akatsuki. Everyone there shared a room with their partner, whether they like it or not. Itachi didn't actually mind sharing a room with the shark man, and he was pretty sure some of the other teams didn't mind either, as much as he hated to think about it.

He stopped outside one of the doors, the door in the exact middle of the hallway, just like he did every morning when he was on his way to breakfast. He looked down at his feet and raised an eyebrow at the feminine looking pair of shoes covered in red paint that sat abandoned outside the door. Beneath his feet, an impression of the bottoms of the shoes had been left in paint. Then, just like he did every morning, he knocked softly on door. No answer. He knocked again, this time a bit louder. No answer.

He sighed. What else was he expecting? It was the same every morning. He would walk down the hallway and stop outside the door, standing in exactly the same spot each time (which would explain the paint on the floor. Someone had obviously noticed his routine.). He would knock, but never receive an answer. At first, he had tried the door handle, but it was always locked. Nowadays, he had pushed the habit away and would give up after knocking, unable to figure out why he even knocked anymore.

_I'm curious, is all_ he thought to himself as he continued walking towards the kitchen. _I just want to know who or what is inside._

* * *

"Will it always be like this, Sasori-danna, un?" 

"Be like what?"

"Well… like this, un." The blond ninja tilted his head back to look at the red head, who just smirked.

"Of course it will, Deidara-san," Sasori bent his head down slightly and kissed Deidara on the head, running his fingers through the blonde's large ponytail. "Of course it will."

A few minutes of calm silence passed by.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

A sharp knock on their door caused to two to sit up straight and look at the door. They breathed out slowly as they realized who it was and that they had locked the door last night.

"Weekly Meeting. Leader-sama's office. 5 minutes."

Zetsu's light side spoke as Deidara stood up and opened the door. He smiled at Zetsu.

"I'll come with you, un," He said as he finished pulling his t-shirt over his head. "You coming, Sasori-danna, un?"

"I'll catch up with you," The puppet man said, standing and grabbing his pants from where they sat, abandoned, on the floor. He pulled them on then proceeded to dig through the piles of clothing in his closet, throwing clothes behind him.

"Ok, un," Deidara said, closing the door behind him as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, where some very loud noises were coming from the lounge next to it.

* * *

**Awww. No love like gay fluffy love.**

**And I didn't HAVE to put in the paragraphs about Sasori and Deidara but I wanted to. Besides, it may explain something later on. Or not. Whatever.**

**Next stop, THE KITCHEN!**


	2. Ice Cream

**Ice-cream!**

Itachi slowly walked into the kitchen, only to find a certain hyperactive masked ninja waving a piece of paper as he jumped around.

"ICE-CREAM!!" Tobi yelled, louder than Itachi had ever heard him yell before. "Ice-cream. Ice-cream. ICE-CREAM!"

"ARGHH! Stop screaming Tobi, un!"

Deidara walked in, standing just inside the door way. Behind him, a disinterested Zetsu stood, looking as though he was fighting with himself. Again.

"Weekly meeting," The plant mans lighter side seemed to be in control at the current time. Not that that lasted long. His darker side briefly took over to finish the sentence. "Leader-sama's office. Now."

"ICE-CREAM!" Tobi repeatedly yelled as he ran into the lounge where the rest of the Akatsuki were sitting down, watching a movie.

"Tobi, we don't have any ice-cream." Zetsu's personalities seemed to be at peace, for now, each speaking a sentence at a time. The plant-man followed Tobi into the lounge. "Yeah, you ate it all a week ago."

"But—But the note says 'Going to Konoha for ice-cream. Be back soon.'" Tobi whined shoving the note at Zetsu to prove himself right.

"Get in here. NOW!" Leader-sama called from his office behind the closed door, his voice flecked with some hints his irate temper. "Weekly status reports and the sort are now due."

Itachi stayed where he was, following Deidara as the ex-Rock nin walked into the large office. Leader sat behind his desk, his elbows resting in the only spots on his desk not covered by paper. His fingers were entwined, his eyes watching each of the members over the top of the fingers.

Itachi sat down in his usual chair while the others were scattered around. Deidara sat on the other side of the room, his legs crossed in the girly fashion he always used. Zetsu stood in the shadows next to Leaders desk whilst Kisame sat in the chair next to Itachi. Hidan sat on the ground on the other side of Itachi, his knees bent and his large scythe, still dripping with blood from his latest sacrifice, leant against the wall next to Kakuzu, who was busy calculating the expenses of that past week. Tobi was sitting in front of Deidara, his legs crossed as he rocked back and forth like a little child, chanting 'ice-cream' just loud enough to annoy Deidara. Sasori… wasn't there. Itachi looked around the room, trying to spot the puppet nin but stopped when he felt the Leaders glare on him. As he looked at leader, preparing to give his own report, he heard the door open as Sasori slinked in and leant against the wall just behind Deidara. He could have sworn Deidara just giggled.

"Kisame and I have information on the Kyubi's movements."

* * *

The two girls walked along the forest path, both wearing Akatsuki cloaks. The face of the shorter ninja was shadowed by the hat she wore whilst the taller used a white cloth to clean the fresh blood from the blade of her long sword.

"Why did you kill him?" The voice of the shorter ninja was uninterested, only being used to destroy the annoying silence and to end her partners twice-as-annoying humming.

"'Cause I felt like it. Duh." The taller girl returned the now blood-stained cloth to its holding position inside the depths of her cloak as she slipped her sword back into its holster that sat on her hip. "Geez, Athren. Why else?"

"RAIN!" Athren hit her partner over the head. "You're NOT Hidan. You DON'T worship Jashin. You don't need to kill everyone you see."

_-Briefly returning to Leader-sama's office-_

Hidan sneezed loudly and looked around. His eye twitched. Someone was talking about him.

_-Back to the girls…-_

"But I want to…" Rain looked at her partner, her eyes big and wide (**A/N:** Yay for puppy eyes!). "Hehe, you can't resist the puppy dog eyes."

She whimpered as Athren bonked her on the head before continuing to walk.

* * *

"Leader-sama?" Itachi had succumbed to the need to ask _the_ question.

"What?"

"Who went to get the ice-cream?" Itachi asked. "Everyone's here."

"Mwahaha," Leader smirked, laughing evilly. "Not everyone, Itachi. Not everyone." (**A/N:** Bannana is awfully pleased with that sentence. So don't touch!)

* * *

"Stop it, Rain! Pick a flavor already."

"Got one."

"Good, let's go. My heat proof shadow bubbles do leak after a while, remember?"

Rain nodded and followed her partner outside. As they began to head their way back home, they spotted Sasuke sitting outside the door, waiting for someone and looking extremely pissed off.

"Hey, Sasuke." They chorused as they passed him. They looked ahead and smiled at the man approaching. "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

As they walked off, Athren heard Kakashi say something about a mission. They obviously hadnt been noticed.

* * *

**What fun, eh?**

**Bannana came up with the idea of using shadow bubbles to refrigerate the ice-cream...**

**Next Time: **Enter Team 7


	3. Enter Team 7

**Enter Team 7**

It had been an hour since they had left the ice-cream shop and the two Akatsuki members were heading towards the base, walking at a slow pace, much to Athren's annoyance. They heard some voices waft towards them on the breeze.

"I can't believe someone killed all of those people _and_ ruined our training grounds." A loud, annoying voice floated towards the girls.

"Believe it, dobe," a cold, uninterested tone replied.

"Shut up, Sasuke-bastard," The annoying voice was back with a vengeance. "Your training ground was destroyed, too!"

"So? I can always find another."

"Naruto! Shut up!" A high pitched sound squealed. It was almost too high pitched for human ears to pick up.

"Oww! Sakura-chan, what was that for?!?"

"Shush," A calm, more 'in charge' voice spoke. "Someone's ahead."

The team walked around the bend in the path and was presented with the two female Akatsuki members sitting on a log. They were both eating an ice-cream each and drinking a bottle of flavored milk (**A/N:** Banana for Rain. Chocolate for Athren.). Team 7 started to walk past them when:

"Rain, get up. Break's over."

A cold, strained silence fell over Team 7 as the two girls joined their little group. The minutes stretched and strained until Rain finally spoke. Not that that it was a good thing.

"Athren?" She said a pleading tone in her voice. "Can I kill them? Pweease?"

Team 7 exchanged some looks, all saying the same basic thing: 'what the fuck?' They looked at Rain and Athren and gulped.

"Stop with the puppy-dog look." Athren said, calmly, not looking around. "And no. You've already decapitated 20 people and obliterated 2 training grounds this morning."

"So? Pwease let me kill them."

"Hmmm. Let me think… No."

"Awww, Athren."

"You didn't bury the corpses so…" Athren started, pausing slightly to think before continuing on. "No killing for 20 days."

"WHAT?!?" Rain stopped where she stood, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"No killing. 20 days."

Rain ran after Athren. "You can't be serious!"

"On the contrary," Athren said, still ahead of Rain. "I'm deadly serious."

Rain tripped, dropping her sword, and tumbled forward into the dust. Whimpering, she sat where she stopped, hugging her knees and looking absolutely depressed.

Team 7 stopped where they were, a bit of a way behind them. They sweat-dropped – repeatedly – at Rain's antics. Slowly, Athren walked back towards Rain.

"We had this conversation his morning," The shorter girl said as Rain slowly got up, brushing herself off and picking her sword up, still looking depressed. "You're NOT Hidan."

_-Back at the meeting in Leaders office-_

Hidan sneezed again, though this time it was light. Which was good because otherwise the glare he was receiving from leader for interrupting him while he was speaking would have been a LOT worse.

_-Poor Hidan…-_

Naruto screamed. Like a little girl. Really, really loudly. Which earned him a hit over the head from Sakura.

"You're the ones who destroyed our training grounds?!?" He yelled.

"Yea," Rain huffed. "So what, you little brat."

Athren hit her. "You went overboard, Rain," Athren said. "Besides, they were so much destroyed as it was obliterated."

Naruto charged Rain, who was closer. Rain smirked and held her monster of a sword straight out in front of her, the point level with Naruto's chest. Luckily for Naruto, he managed to stop before he skewered himself. The rest of Team 7 were in battle in stances, ready to intervene.

"Yay!" Rain exclaimed as she quickly swung her sword, smiling sheepishly.

THUD!

"OWW!" Rain yelled, as she slid down the tree. "What the fuck was that for?!?"

"You're on no killing for 20 days," Athren said as a black shadow-like creature disappeared from view. "Remember?"

"Hehe, yeah," Rain said. "Sorry, Athren."

"Good. Here. Now." Rain scrambled over and brushed herself off.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid," Athren said, doing some very quick hand signs. "Shadow Transportation Jutsu." (**A/N: **Because Bannana is annoying, she wants me to write the Japanese translation so here: Kage Shunshin no jutsu)

The two girls darkened as shadows engulfed them. Athren waved goodbye and Rain just 'hmpf'ed. Team 7 looked at each other, then to the spot where Athren and Rain had been standing, all wearing the same 'what the fuck?' look.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto just had to ask.

* * *

**I have had this chapter (and the next one and the last one) written up for about a week now. I actually had the first four chapters written up before I uploaded the first. Im just extremely lazy. **

**Next Time: **They're Back


	4. They're Back

**They're Back!**

Itachi was pissed.

At the first sign of two slightly familiar chakra patterns, Leader-sama had got up and blocked the door. The only way out.

As he tuned out Deidara's voice, Itachi thought about Leader-sama's actions and how the others had reacted when he said that there were other Akatsuki. The Uchiha frowned. Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu didn't seem even slightly fazed by Leader-sama's actions. In fact, Sasori had muttered something about 'dumb girls', whatever that meant. Unless that's who the other members were. That would explain the shoes from earlier. But, why wouldn't they open their door? And why hadn't he seen them? Ever?

Itachi was jolted from his musing by a door slamming, followed by several thumping sounds and the fridge door tinkling as it shut (**Bannana's A/N:** It's got magnets on it so it makes noise) then quiet, before Leader-sama opened the office door.

"Finally," He said. "They're back with the ice cream."

Itachi sighed. He waited for the inevitable screaming from Tobi's end.

"ICE-CREAM!" The masked nin yelled as he ran out.

"Shut UP, Tobi, un." Deidara complained following.

Itachi could feel a head ache coming on as he walked to the kitchen. He made a mental note to find some pain killers before the morning was out.

"YES!" Kisame's very happy voice floated towards Itachi as the Uchiha walked into the kitchen. "They got my favorite flavor!"

"WHOOT!" Tobi was running around the kitchen clutching a two litre tub of ice cream. "VANILLA AND ROCK ROAD!" (**Bannana's A/N:** -glomps Tobi- I 3 him!)

"Hey, Itachi," Kisame's words brought Itachis attention to the shark man. "Yours is here." He gestured to a pile next to his own. There was a note and a small package sitting on his tub of ice cream.

Itachi's eye twitched as he read the note:

"Sorry 'Tachi-kun. We didn't know your favorite flavor..."

'Tachi? 'Tachi?!? These people had a death wish!

* * *

After calming down from his little spat about his new nickname, Itachi took the time to see what the others had gotten. He looked over at Kisame.

"What'd you get?" He asked.

Kisame looked at him surprised. His partner was talking. His partner was actually talking. He replied hesitantly.

"A..A… A Hunting & Fishing magazine and some chocolate ice cream."

"GUESS WHAT I GOT DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi's voice exploded from out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Tobi, un."

"I got that mask kit I wanted…"

"I don't care, un."

"…and ice-cream! What did you get?"

"Well. I got some more clay, some ice-cream and a new Art magazine. Un."

"Oooh, flavor ice-cream?"

"Strawberry, un."

"Zetsu-sama! What did you get?"

Itachi watched as Tobi ran around, asking everyone else what they had gotten. He was slightly surprised by the fact that everyone got something that they really liked and/or wanted.

Hidan was sitting on the ground in the middle of the lounge, reading the latest issue of Jashin Weekly while eating a bowl of Hokey Pokey ice cream. On the chair behind him, Kakuzu was flicking through the most updated version of the Bingo Book. Sitting on the table next to his chair was a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream, resting on top of a new book, 'The Head-Hunters Guide to Bounties'.

Deidara was sitting at the coffee table in the lounge, playing with some clay. Sasori sat opposite him, piecing together a new miniature puppet that had come with his latest issue of Puppet Mast Weekly. Hanging out of his mouth was a spoon with some caramel ice cream running down the handle.

Zetsu had just disappeared down the hallway, clutching a copy of Home & Garden, a bowl of peppermint ice cream and a plant. Yes. A plant. With a single, white flower.

'Heh. Those girls were pretty smart, getting everyone everything they wanted without being seen at all. From what I know, no one has actually seen a girl around here, except for Pein. (**A/N:** -points at Bannana- She made me do it!) Not that much had been seen of her, either. Well, Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu didn't seem to thrown off by Leaders reaction earlier. Maybe they know something of them.' Itachi was jolted from his musings again. He glared at Tobi.

"Itachi-san," Tobi always had a thing of being a little to happy, in Itachis opinion. "What did they get you?" Before he could answer, Tobi grabbed the note that was still sitting in Itachis and and his pile of unopened stuff.

"Tobi, give that back!" Itachi said, hoping to retrieve his stuff before the masked-nin read the note aloud. Too late.

"'Sorry, 'Tachi-kun. We didn't know your favorite flavor, and we didn't know your favorite things, so we got you some more nail polish. But, since we didn't like your previous color, we got you one that we thought would suit you much better.'" Tobi finished reading out the note and turned to Itachi who was slumped in a seat at the table. "Can I call you 'Tachi-kun as well, Itachi-san?"

"No, Tobi, you may not," Itachi said, knowing full well that it wouldn't stop him. (**A/N:** Everyone else is probably listening and laughing, I suppose. Use your own Imagination.)

"Hey, look what else you got, 'Tachi-kun,"

Itachi looked up and came face-to-face (well, face-to-snout) with a small weasel plushie. He groaned while Kisame patted him on the back.

"They did it to me once," The shark man said. "But they gave me a pile of fish and a fishing pole."

* * *

**Yay for short chapters.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up. Too many changes and school get in the way**

**Next Time: **The Death Threat


	5. The Death Threat

A-hah! The Dobe lives!!! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. My computer screwed up so I lost all my copies of all my story chapters I had written so I lost them in the rebuild. Thankfully, I didn't lose any of the original, hand-written copies.

So here we are with the newest chapter!

_'Athren's writing on the note'_

**'Rain's writing ranting'**

* * *

**The Death Threat**

Leader walked back into the kitchen, carrying two bowls with traces of Neopolitan ice-cream in one hand and a piece of paper that seemed to be have folded so many times, it could be used as a door stop in the other.

"Hey, Kakuzu!" He said, sounding unusually happy. "They actually left some change."

Kakuzu seemed extremely shocked at the prospect, looking as though it was the first time anyone had ever left him change. The masked man stood from his chair, dumping an uke looking Hidan on the floor at his feet, and walked over to Leader, taking the change and counting it.

"So they did," he said, looking as though he were smiling beneath his mask as Leader started to unfold the piece of paper, the bowls already sitting in the sink to be washed.

"They also left a note for us," Leader continued, Kakuzu reading over his shoulder, not seeming to care that his chair was now being dominated by a very depressed and unhappy Hidan.

* * *

_Hey everyone. We thought, well, I did anyway, that we should warn you;_

_On our way back, we ran into some Konoha nin (Hitechi's little brother and his team)... _(**A/N: **Name misspelt on purpose)

* * *

Itachi's eyes twitched as he realized that they were talking about him.

* * *

_And they were close-ish to the base, though Rain did scare them off, but they might accidently run into the base if we're not careful._

_Oh. Before I forget: Do NOT tough the mango juice in the fridge. Rain will not be happy._

**Unhappy? Unhappy?!? I'll be more than unhappy if they touch my mango juice. I won't kill them. I'll torture them!! And I won't just torture the one who touches my juice, either. If one person touches it, you will ALL suffer.**

**I'm sure Kakuzu's stacks of cash will make the perfect fire starters for a bonfire. Kaa-san's clay will make the best restraints for tying Tou-san to a post to make him watch as Tobi slowly feeds the individual puppet pieces into the fire, along with each and every one of his masks. We will use all of Kaa-san's clay to make non-exploding beautiful statues because we all know that the clay only explodes if Kaa-san puts his chakra into the clay and he won't be touching it. We will prove to Kisame that his 'sword' really is a giant tampon, no matter how painful it may be. We will tie Zetsu to a wall in his greenhouse and force him to watch as we run around with litres and litres of weedkiller, 'accidentally' spilling it on all his plants. We will force Itachi to watch endless marathons of Yaoi porn, starring his brother as the main character, and various other side characters, including the Uchiha Prodigy. As uke.**

**And don't you worry, Hidan. We haven't forgotten you. I will find the most torturous and painful way to make you pay, because I know it will be either you or Tobi that touches my juice. Your torture will include things such as being tied to a bed, surrounded by all things Christian, and forced to watch video upon video on how to be a good Christian. By the end of it all, you will know the bible. Off. By. Heart. I promise you that.**

* * *

Itachi looked as though he was about to explode. 'A Uchiha is NEVER uke!' was one of the many angered thoughts flying around his head at that point in time. He managed to calm himself enough to allow himself to look around the room to see the reactions of the other members. 

Tobi was rolling around on the floor, clutching his hands to his face as though to prevent anyone from stealing his mask. Zetsu was just staring at a wall and Deidara was sitting in his chair. The only thing that was stopping the pissed off blond from exploding was the hand of a certain red-head who seemed completely empty and emotionless. (**A/N: **Well, duh. Sasoris a puppet and doesn't have any insides, thus, no feelings X3) Kisame was sitting on his hands, as though protecting himself from an anal probing, while Kakuzu was glaring daggers at the note, his hand clutched tightly around the change in his hand as he muttered inaudible things about 'his money'.

Hidan's reaction, however, could almost provoke a laugh. Almost. The silver haired ninja had slid off the chair he was previously sitting on and seemed to be going into withdrawal. He had already passed the stages of loud swearing, even louder swearing, inauble swearing, digging a hole in the carpet, begging his god for forgiveness and threatening everyone around him. The next stage seemed to be to find a way to commit suicide. Though everyone knew that wouldn't work. That didn't stop Hidan from trying though.

Itachi watched as Hidan pulled a kunai out and began repeatedly stabbing himself in an attempt at suicide. No-one else seemed to notice, even when he began yelling loud profanities about why the 'stupid fucking kunai won't fucking kill him like it fucking did to every other fucking soul on the fucking earth'.

Leader just laughed. Through all the pain and anguish and horror and anger that everyone else seemed to be feel, Leader just laughed, before unfolding the paper a few times and continuing to read the note, unphased by the other members.

* * *

_Shut it, Rain! Even if they did touch your juice, you can't kill them for 20 days after this mornings blood-bath._

**Athren!! I need to kill people!**

_For the 3__rd__ time today, you are NOT Hidan and you DON'T worship Jashin-sama._

**Well, maybe I should convert! What do you say about that, huh?**

_You won't last because you hate the idea of a higher authority. You would also hate having to dedicate your kills to Jashin. How can you dedicate kills to him when you hate dedicating kills to anyone, including yourself?_

**I would so last!**

_You wouldn't, Rain. Just because you think you can, doesn't mean you will._

**I can so worship Jashin-sama!**

_Ahh... but do you know the rituals?_

**Umm... no...**

_That's what I thought. Now if you want to really commit to the religion, I'll teach you the rituals._

**Really?**

_No._

* * *

"Okay then," Leader said, scanning the rest of the note. "No point going on. They are just ranting about nothing." 

"Leader-Sama. I think I know why I keep sneezing."

It was at this point that everybody noticed Hidan. He was curled up in a corner, covered in senbon, kunai and other such weaponry, so much that he looked like a porcupine that was bleeding to death. Except he wasn't. If anything, he looked more alive than normal.

"Oh?" Leader questioned. "Enlighten me."

"Athren kept accusing Rain of acting like me, thus they were talking about me and thus, I began sneezing!" Hidan said, sounding like a lot like Tobi. "It's not my fault!"

"Hidan-sama, didn't Athren say she knew your rituals?" Tobi piped up, causing Hidan to seem down again.

'Amazing,' Itachi thought, looking at the hyperactive boy. 'He does have some working braincells.'

The downess was gone, and Hidan had a blank face as he though of the possible implications of the subject. So did many of the other members.

"NOOOOOO! Not another one!" Screamed Kakuzu, almost collapsing and dropping his money. "Leader, you PROMISED you would never let her join that stupid religion after she saw him doing his rituals and asked us what it was!"

'Hmmm,' Itachi thought, contemplatively. 'He said more than he should of. I might just 'talk' to him later.'

"She knows my rituals?!?" Hidan said, sounding extrememly pleased. "Oh, Jashin-sama! Please forgive me for not teaching her earlier!"

"NO! No way are you turning her into a female you!" Kakuzu yelled at his partner.

"Excuse me."

Itachi wondered for a moment whom this strange, new feminine voice belonged to. He turned around towards the wall where the voice was coming from. A black shadow-like figure, shaped vaguely like the upper torso of a female, no older than 16, was leaning out the wall. There were no details, just a blob. Kakuzu and Hidan showed her no notice, instead, continuing to argue.

"Shut up or I'll take your money off you and steal your scythe!" The shadow yelled, effectively stopping the both of them.

"You wouldn't, would you, Athren?" Kakuzu asked, sounding slightly scared.

Itachi's eye twitched. 'How can he tell it is Athren? What is she doing? Who is she? Why am I only first seeing her now? What the hell?' were only some of the various questions plaguing Itachi's throbbing head.

"Wouldn't I?" The voice continued, sounding slightly sadistic. "I've done it before, haven't I?"

The voice stopped and turned the silver glowing orbs which seemed to be it's eyes towards Tobi, who had bounced over and was talking a mile a minute.

"How come you have no face? How are you leaning through the wall? Who are you? How old are you? Where's your partner? Did you kill this morning? Are you human? When did you join Akatsuki? What are you? Can I see your face? How are you-"

"Shut UP, Tobi, un, or she can't answer, un." Deidara broke into the frantic questioning.

Itachi cast a side glance at Sasori and Deidara then back to the shadow then instantly back to the two art fanatics. He watched as Deidara rested his head on Sasori's shoulder, the red-heads arm around the blonds waist. Twitching slightly, the Uchiha returned his attention to the strange shadow who was answering Tobi's questions at the same speed but in a different order, almost impossible to understand.

"A Jinchuuriki Akatsuki member, 15 or 16, in our room, Athren, No Rain did, No, I have no face because I don't want you seeing it, I just can, 15-16 years ago... happy now, Tobi-chan?"

Tobi blinked. "Can you please repeat that, Athren-chan?" He whined, showing that her name was the only thing he managed to catch.

"Nope," the shadow said, giving off the impression that she was laughing at everyone.

'Nobody laughs at an Uchiha and gets away with it,' Itachi thought, growling before he realized he was being spoken to.

"Aren't you going to look at the presents we got you, 'Tachi-kun?"

Itachi grumbled under his breath and pulled a small bottle out of the package that he had found on his ice-cream. A bottle. Of nail-polish. Sparkly nail-polish. Bright PINK sparkly nail-polish!

Itachi and the other members look at it for a minute before Deidara burst out laughing.

"They must... really like... you... Itachi-san... un," Deidara managed to get out as he laughed.

"They only piss off the people they like," Sasori added, snickering slightly.

"Un."

* * *

_Bannana: _You do realize you just gave away that Rain is Sasori's daughter and Deidara is her, like, 'mum', right, Dobe? 

**Me:** Really? Oh well. Maybe Itachi won't notice.

Itachi: HA! A Uchiha never misses anything! Now. What was it that I missed?

**Next Time:** A Talking Feather?!?


End file.
